Wiggly Safari (video)/Gallery
Screenshots TheWigglesLogoinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggles Logo WigglySafariTitleCard.jpg|Title Card TheCrocodileHunter-SongTitle.jpg TheCrocodileHunter.jpg|"The Crocodile Hunter" GregSingingTheCrocodileHunter.jpg|Greg singing CaptainandHenryinWigglySafari.jpg|Captain and Henry Crocodile.jpg|Crocodile SteveIrwin3.jpg|Steve Irwin TheWigglyGroupinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggly Group SteveIrwinRolling.jpg|Steve rolling down the sand dune DorothyandWagsinWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TerriIrwin2.jpg|Terri Irwin MurrayandHenryinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray and Henry MurrayinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray playing red Maton electric guitar TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinWigglySafari.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheBigRedCarinWigglySafari.jpg|The Big Red Car TheAwakeWigglesinWigglySafari.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheWigglesinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggles GreginWigglySafari.jpg|Greg AnthonyinWigglySafari.jpg|Anthony TheWigglesandSteveIrwin.jpg|The Wiggles and Steve Irwin AustraliaZoo-Prologue.jpg|''"Let's go to the Australia zoo."'' TheWigglyDancersinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers playing music DorothyinWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur AustraliaZoo-SongTitle.jpg|Song title SteveandBindiIrwin.jpg|Steve and Bindi GregSingingAustraliaZoo.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesattheAustraliaZoo.jpg|The Wiggles at the Australia Zoo TheOtherWigglesinWigglySafari.jpg|The Other Wiggles MurrayattheAustraliaZoo.jpg|Murray at the Australia Zoo Kookaburra.jpg|Kookaburra Koala.jpg|Koala Kangaroo.jpg|Kangaroo TasmanianDevil.jpg|Tasmanian devil BeninWigglySafari.jpg|Ben Murray BenandJeff.jpg|Ben and Jeff WagsinWigglySafari.jpg|Wags the Dog AshleighLindsayinWigglySafari.jpg|Ashleigh Lindsay Camels.jpg|Camels AustraliaZoo.jpg|"Australia Zoo" Lizard.jpg|Lizard Turtles.jpg|Turtles Emu.jpg|Emu JeffPlayingConcertina.jpg|Jeff playing concertina HenryinWigglySafari.jpg|Henry the Octopus NaomiWallaceinWigglySafari.jpg|Naomi Wallace TheNonrealisticWigglesinWigglySafari.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles DidgeridooPlayer.jpg|Didgeridoo player Didgeridoo.jpg|Didgeridoo MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar GregPerforminghisMagicinWigglySafari.jpg|Greg in magician outfit GregStaringatCarrot.jpg|Greg confused while staring at carrot JeffSleepinginWigglySafari.jpg|Jeff sleeping LarissaWrightinWigglySafari.jpg|Larissa Wright BindiIrwin2.jpg|Bindi Irwin TheWigglesandHenryinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry TheMaleWigglyGroupinWigglySafari.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group JeffandWagsinWigglySafari.jpg|Jeff and Wags TheWigglesandWagsinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags TheLandWigglyGroupinWigglySafari.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheOppositeWigglyGroupinWigglySafari.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheAwakeWigglyGroupinWigglySafari.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group TheWigglesandDorothyinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheOppositeWigglyGroupandtheIrwinFamily.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group WobblyCamel-Prologue.jpg|''"Well, let's start it off, Greg."'' WobblyCamel-Prologue2.jpg|The Big Red Car broken down WobblyCamel-Prologue3.jpg|Captain and Steve Irwin riding on camel TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandSteveIrwin.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Steve GregSingingWobblyCamel.jpg|Greg singing WobblyCambel-SongTitle.jpg|Song title AnthonySingingWobblyCamel.jpg|Anthony singing CaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafari.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheUnforgottenWigglesinWigglySafari.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles CaptainFeatherswordRidingonCamel.jpg|Captain Feathersword riding on camel MurrayandJeffSingingWobblyCamel.jpg|Murray and Jeff singing SteveIrwinRidingonCamel.jpg|Steve riding on camel Sun.jpg|The sun GregandAnthonyinWigglySafari.jpg|Greg and Anthony WobblyCamel.jpg|"Wobbly Camel" MurrayandSteveIrwin.jpg|Murray and Steve Irwin CockyWantACracker-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Steve Irwin Cockatoo.jpg|Cockatoo CockyWantACracker-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GregSingingCockyWantACracker.jpg|Greg singing CockyWantACracker.jpg|"Cocky Want A Cracker" CaptainandGreginWigglySafari.jpg|Captain and Greg TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWigglySafari.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans TheOtherWigglyHumansandtheIrwinFamily.jpg|The Singing Wiggly Humans and the Irwin Family TheProWigglyHumansandtheIrwinFamily.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and the Irwin Family TheProWigglyHumansinWigglySafari.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans GregandMurrayinWigglySafari.jpg|Greg and Murray MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword CaptainandAnthonyinWigglySafari.jpg|Captain and Anthony GregandTerriIrwin.jpg|Greg and Terri|link=Terri Irwin/Galley TheAwakeWigglyHumansandtheIrwinFamily.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans ButterfliesFlit-Prologue.jpg|Anthony, Dorothy and the kids LaurenBurley.jpg|Lauren IsobelWyatt.jpg|Isobel ChelseaWallace.jpg|Chelsea DeclanAndrew.jpg|Declan Andrew Dorothy,AnthonyandBindiIrwin.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Bindi|link=Bindi Irwin/Gallery JesseBayes.jpg|Jesse ParisWhiteley.jpg|Paris DorothyandBindiIrwin.jpg|Dorothy and Bindi|link=Bindi Irwin/Gallery ButterfliesFlit-SongTitle.jpg ButterfliesFlit.jpg|"Butterflies Flit" DorothySingingButterfliesFlit.jpg|Dorothy singing DorothyBalletDancinginWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing IMG 2820.PNG|Butterfly on Dorothy's glove IMG 2821.PNG|Butterfly on Dorothy's hat Dorothy,QueenoftheRoses-Prologue.jpg|Greg, Dorothy and Murray MurrayandDorothyinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray and Dorothy DorothyandAnthonyinWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony JeffinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Jeff Dorothy,QueenoftheRoses-SongTitle.jpg|Song title TheAudienceinWigglySafari.jpg|The audience Dorothy,QueenoftheRoses.jpg|"Dorothy, Queen of the Roses" DorothyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Dorothy JeffintheAudience.jpg|Jeff in the audience DorothyandRyanDeSaulnier.jpg|Dorothy and Ryan BenandDorothy.jpg|Ben and Dorothy DorothyandGreginWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy and Greg ChrisLuderinWigglyPartyLiveInConcert.jpg|Chris GregSingingDorothy,QueenoftheRoses.jpg|Greg singing DorothyandAnthonyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony RyanDeSaulnier.jpg|Ryan DeSaulnier CorrineO'RaffertyinWigglyPartyLiveInConcert.jpg|Corrine O'Rafferty AnthonyandCorrineO'Rafferty.jpg|Anthony and Corrine CaptainFeatherswordinSwimsuit.jpg|Captain Feathersword in swimsuit SwimWithMe-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword SwimWithMe.jpg|"Swim With Me" GregSingingSwimWithMe.jpg|Greg singing SwimWithMe-SongTitle.jpg|Song title Dolphins.jpg|Dolphins GregandJeffinWigglySafari.jpg|Greg and Jeff AnthonyandMurrayinWigglySafari.jpg|Anthony and Murray SeaWorld.jpg|Sea World CaptainFeatherswordatSeaWorld.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Sea World KoalaLaLa-Prologue.jpg|Jeff, Bindi and Terri|link=Bindi Irwin/Gallery KoalaLaLa-SongTitle.jpg KoalaLaLa.jpg|"Koala La La" GregSingingKoalaLaLa.jpg|Greg singing Jeff,TerriandBindiIrwin.jpg|Jeff, Terri and Bindi Irwin GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglySafari.jpg|Greg singing "Koala La La" while playing guitar BindiWakingJeffUp.jpg|''"Wake up, Jeff."'' JeffWakingUpinWigglySafari.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffinWigglySafari.jpg|''"Thank you, Bindi. Thank you, everyone and thank you, koala." DingoTango-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Steve Irwin Dingo.jpg|Dingo DingoTango-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GregSingingDingoTango.jpg|Greg singing DingoTango.jpg|"Dingo Tango" AnthonyandtheDingos.jpg|Anthony and the dingos WagsinAustralia.jpg|Wags dancing Dingo wags 1.png MurrayandJeffinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray and Jeff playing music AnthonyandDingo.jpg|Anthony and a dingo YouMightLikeaPet-Prologue.jpg|Murray, Wags and Steve Irwin WagsandMurrayinWigglySafari.jpg|Wags and Murray Dog.jpg|Anthony holding one of his pet dachshunds. CaptainFeatherswordinAustralia.jpg|Captain Feathersword GregSingingYouMightLikeAPet.jpg|Greg singing YouMightLikeAPet-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title YouMightLikeaPet.jpg|"You Might Like a Pet" JeffandhisCat.jpg|Jeff and his cat TheOtherWigglyHumansinWigglySafari.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans Goldfish(Pet).jpg|Goldfish MurrayandSparkle.jpg|Murray and his pet goldfish Sparkle TheS.SFeatherswordinWigglySafari.jpg|Captain Feathersword on the S.S Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinAustralia.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWigglySafari.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans OldManEmu-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Steve Irwin BenasanEmu.jpg|Ben as an emu ChrisasanEmu.jpg|Chris as an emu LarissaasanEmu.jpg|Larissa as an emu OldManEmu-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title OldManEmu.jpg|"Old Man Emu" GregSingingOldManEmu.jpg|Greg singing CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWigglySafari.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing NaomiasanEmu.jpg|Naomi as an emu TerriandBindi.jpg|Terri and Bindi FeedingTime-Prologue.jpg|Anthony, Terri and Bindi AnthonyEatingOrange.jpg|Anthony eating orange GregSingingFeedingTime.jpg|Greg singing FeedingTime-SongTitle.jpg|Song title FeedingTime.jpg|"Feeding Time" AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinWigglySafari.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar ChrisLuder.jpg|Chris Luder MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar CaptainFeatherswordPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing red Maton acoustic guitar JeffPlayingAccordioninWigglySafari.jpg|Jeff playing accordion Owl.jpg|Owl DotheOwl-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Steve Irwin SteveIrwinandOwl.jpg|Steve and an owl DotheOwl-SongTitle.jpg|Song title CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainandAnthonyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Captain and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordDoingtheOwl.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing the Owl DotheOwl.jpg|"Do the Owl" LarissaWrightinWigglyPartyLiveInConcert.jpg|Larissa GregPlayingMatonGuitarinWigglySafari.jpg|Greg playing yellow Maton guitar GregSingingDotheOwl.jpg|Greg singing TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans CaptainFeatherswordSingingDotheOwl.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing GregandJeffinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheWigglyDancersinWigglyPartyConcert.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers YellowMatonGuitar.jpg|Yellow Maton guitar JeffandAnthonyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Jeff and Anthony BeninWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Ben CaptainFeatherswordandRyanDeSaulnier.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Ryan ReemHanwellinWigglyPartyLiveInConcert.jpg|Reem TheProWigglyHumansinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Dancing Wiggly Humans MurrayinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Murray playing red Maton guitar CaptainandGreginWigglySafari.jpg|Captain and Greg TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword GregandMurrayPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Greg and Murray playing the Maton guitars AnthonyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Anthony TheOtherWigglyHumansinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword GreginWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Greg CaptainFallingDowninWigglySafari.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in the water CaptainFeatherswordinWater.jpg|Captain Feathersword in water KookaburraChoir-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword in water AnthonyinWater.jpg|Anthony in water CaptainandAnthonyActingLikeKookaburras.jpg|Captain and Anthony acting like kookaburras KookaburraChoir-SongTitle.jpg|Song title KookaburraChoir.jpg|"Kookaburra Choir" GregSingingKookaburraChoir.jpg|Greg singing CaptainandDorothyinWigglySafari.jpg|Captain and Dorothy HenryandWagsinWigglySafari.jpg|Henry and Wags TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinWigglySafari.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar HenryandJeffinWigglySafari.jpg|Henry and Jeff Snakes(YouCanLookButYouBetterNotTouch)-Prologue.jpg|Steve Irwin holding snake JeffScared.jpg|Jeff scared Snake.jpg|A snake MurrayScared.jpg|Murray scared SteveIrwinandSnake.jpg|Steve and a snake Snakes(YouCanLookButYouBetterNotTouch)-Prologue2.jpg|The Wiggles Snakes(YouCanLookButYouBetterNotTouch)-SongTitle.jpg|Song title Snakes(YouCanLookButYouBetterNotTouch).jpg|"Snakes (You Can Look But You Better Not Touch)" GregSingingSnakes(YouCanLookButYouBetterNotTouch).jpg|Greg singing TheOtherWigglesSingingSnakes(YouCanLookButYouBetterNotTouch).jpg|The Other Wiggles singing AnthonyinAustralia.jpg|Anthony JeffinAustralia.jpg|Jeff MurrayinAustralia.jpg|Murray YouBetterNotTouch.jpg|''"You better not touch."'' GregandSteveIrwin.jpg|Greg and Steve Irwin We'retheCrocodileBand-Prologue.jpg|''"Beauty mate!"'' We'retheCrocodileBand-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GregPlayingBlueMatonGuitar.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton guitar We'retheCrocodileBand.jpg|"We're the Crocodile Band" AmbroseVargas.jpg|Ambrose GregSingingWe'retheCrocodileBand.jpg|Greg singing LiamBeck.jpg|Liam TheWigglyDrumsetinWigglySafari.png|The Wiggly Drum Set TheOtherWigglyGroupinWigglySafari.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group JeffandAnthonyinWigglySafari.jpg|Jeff and Anthony HannahShort.jpg|Hannah DorothyDancinginWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy dancing AnthonyPlayingDrumsinWigglySafari.jpg|Anthony playing the drums SteveandTerriIrwin.jpg|Steve Irwin WigglySafari-ClosingScene.jpg|Epilogue TheOppositeWigglyGroupandBindiIrwin.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group and Bindi JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafari.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword AnthonyandBindiIrwin.jpg|Anthony and Bindi GreginWigglySafariEpilogue.jpg|Greg in epilogue BindiinWigglySafariEpilogue.jpg|Bindi in epilogue JeffandDorothyinWigglySafari.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy WigglySafari-Epilogue.jpg|Everybody waving goodbye File:WigglySafariendcredits1.jpg|Murray in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits2.png|Murray in a blooper File:WigglySafariendcredits3.jpg|Jeff in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits4.png File:WigglySafariendcredits5.png File:WigglySafariendcredits6.png|Anthony in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits7.jpg File:WigglySafariendcredits8.jpg|"Hi everyone, animals love music and they say that music suits the savage..." File:WigglySafariendcredits9.png|Greg in a blooper File:WigglySafariendcredits10.png|Greg in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits11.png|Steve Irwin in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits12.png|Anthony and Steve in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits13.png|Steve and Bindi in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits14.png|Steve and Bindi in the Big Red Car File:WigglySafariendcredits15.png|The Big Red Car in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits16.png|Terri and Bindi in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits17.png|Captain Feathersword in a blooper File:WigglySafariendcredits18.jpg|Captain Feathersword in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits19.png|Paul Paddick File:WigglySafariendcredits20.png|Dorothy, Wags, and Henry File:WigglySafariendcredits21.png|Corrine O'Rafferty, Andrew McCourt, and Reem Hanwell File:WigglySafariendcredits22.png|The Wiggly Dancers File:WigglySafariendcredits23.png|The Wiggly Dancers in their regular clothes File:WigglySafariendcredits24.png File:WigglySafariendcredits25.png|Ryan De Saulnier in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits26.png|Corrine O'Rafferty in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits27.png|Dorothy and the kids in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits28.png|The kids in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits29.png File:WigglySafariendcredits30.png File:WigglySafariendcredits31.png File:WigglySafariendcredits32.png File:WigglySafariendcredits33.jpg|The end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits34.png|Paul Field and Gary Mathisen File:WigglySafariendcredits35.png|Paul Field File:WigglySafariendcredits36.png|Jeff and Steve in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits37.png|Gary Mathisen File:WigglySafariendcredits38.png|Leeanne Ashley File:WigglySafariendcredits39.png File:WigglySafariendcredits40.png|Roberta McNarma File:WigglySafariendcredits41.png|Greg, Murray, Henry, and Captain File:WigglySafariendcredits42.png File:WigglySafariendcredits43.png|The Wiggles and the make-up crew File:WigglySafariendcredits44.png|Gavin Wilkinson File:WigglySafariendcredits45.png|"Catch him! Get him! Get him!" File:WigglySafariendcredits46.png|Jarrod Ryan File:WigglySafariendcredits47.png File:WigglySafariendcredits48.png|Alex Keller File:WigglySafariendcredits49.png File:WigglySafariendcredits50.png|John Harrison File:WigglySafariendcredits51.png|"I'm not gonna be Steve Irwin. Trust me." File:WigglySafariendcredits52.png|John Harrison's shirt and pants File:WigglySafariendcredits53.png|Behind the Scenes: "Old Man Emu" File:WigglySafariendcredits54.png|Stu Morton File:WigglySafariendcredits55.png|Stu Morton falling down File:WigglySafariendcredits56.png|Stu Morton on the grass File:WigglySafariendcredits57.png|The crew pulling a rope File:WigglySafariendcredits58.png|The S.S. Feathersword in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits59.png|Behind the Scenes: "Australia Zoo" File:WigglySafariendcredits60.png|Behind the Scenes: "Wobbly Camel" File:WigglySafariendcredits61.png File:WigglySafariendcredits62.png|Dorothy in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits63.png|"Greg, let's get out of here!" File:WigglySafariendcredits64.png|The Wiggles in a blooper File:WigglySafariendcredits65.png File:WigglySafariendcredits66.png|Jeff, Greg, and Anthony in a blooper File:WigglySafariendcredits67.png|Greg and Murray in a blooper File:WigglySafariendcredits68.png|Steve and a duck File:WigglySafariendcredits69.png File:WigglySafariendcredits70.png File:WigglySafariendcredits71.png|A duck File:WigglySafariendcredits72.png File:WigglySafariendcredits73.png|"Isn't she gorgeous?" File:WigglySafariendcredits74.png File:WigglySafariendcredits75.png File:WigglySafariendcredits76.png File:WigglySafariendcredits77.png File:WigglySafariendcredits78.png File:WigglySafariendcredits79.png File:WigglySafariendcredits80.png File:WigglySafariendcredits81.png File:WigglySafariendcredits82.png File:WigglySafariendcredits83.png File:WigglySafariendcredits84.png File:WigglySafariendcredits85.png File:WigglySafariendcredits86.png File:WigglySafariendcredits87.png File:WigglySafariendcredits88.png File:WigglySafariendcredits89.png File:WigglySafariendcredits90.png File:WigglySafariendcredits91.png File:WigglySafariendcredits92.png File:WigglySafariendcredits93.jpg File:WigglySafariendcredits94.png File:WigglySafariendcredits95.png File:WigglySafariendcredits96.png File:WigglySafariendcredits97.png|Red Maton electric guitar in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits98.png|Anthony and Greg in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits99.png|Jeff and Anthony in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits100.png|Greg, Murray, and Henry in the end credits File:WigglySafariendcredits101.png|Jeff, Anthony, and Greg File:WigglySafariendcredits102.png|The crew swimming in the water File:BrianCannizzaro.jpg|Brian Cannizzaro (December 1st 1970-September 11th 2001) File:FDNYThankingMessage.jpg|Fire Department New York City thanking message File:AnimalPlanet.png|Animal Planet Logo File:WigglySafariendboard.png|Endboard DotheOwl-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Do the Owl (from Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles) Bonus Clips SteveIrwininBonusClip3.jpg|Steve Irwin in preview clip TheWigglesandSteveIrwin2.jpg|The Wiggles and Steve Irwin in preview clip LearnMoreAbouttheAnimals-Kangaroo.jpg|Learn More About the Animals: Kangaroo LearnMoreAbouttheAnimals-Koalas.jpg|Learn More About the Animals: Koalas LearnMoreAbouttheAnimals-Kookaburra.jpg|Learn More About the Animals: Kookaburra LearnMoreAbouttheAnimals-Snakes.jpg|Learn More About the Animals: Snakes HarriettheGiantLandTortoise.jpg|Harriet the Giant Land Tortoise LearnMoreAbouttheAnimals-Tortoise.jpg|Learn More About the Animals: Tortoise WigglySafariTrailer.jpg Behind the Scenes AustraliaZoo-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Australia Zoo" AustraliaZoo-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Australia Zoo" TheWigglyFriendsandtheIrwinFamily.jpg|The Wiggly Friends and the Irwin Family TheWigglyDancersinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers in Behind-the-Scenes clip GregandAnthonyinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Greg and Anthony JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword PaulFieldinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Paul in Behind-the-Scenes clip AnthonyFieldandMurrayCookinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Behind-the-Scenes clip WigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes clip for the prologue of "You Might Like a Pet" WagsandSteveIrwin.jpg|Wags and Steve Irwin WagsandMurrayinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Wags and Murray Wags,MurrayandSteveIrwin.jpg|Wags, Murray and Steve Irwin SteveIrwininWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Steve Irwin in Behind-the Scenes clip AnthonyandGaryMathisen.jpg|Anthony and Gary AustraliaZoo-BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Another Behind-the-Scenes clip of "Australia Zoo" TheAwakeWigglesinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggles in Behind-the-Scenes clip of "Australia Zoo" TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans Murray,BenandLarissa.jpg|Murray, Ben and Larissa WigglySafariPhotoShoot.jpg|Wiggly Safari photo shoot TheIrwinFamilyintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Irwin Family in the Big Red Car WobblyCamel-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Wobbly Camel" AustraliaZoo-BehindtheScenes4.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Australia Zoo" SteveIrwinintheBigRedCar.jpg|Steve in the Big Red Car SteveandBindiIrwininWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Steve and Bindi in Behind the Scenes clip CaptainandSteveinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Captain and Steve in Behind the Scenes clip TheWigglesandtheIrwinFamily.jpg|The Wiggles and the Irwin Family BindiinWigglySafariPhotoShoot.jpg|Bindi in photo shoot MurrayandJeffinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray and Jeff in Behind the Scenes clip TheAwakeWigglesandDingo.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and a dingo HenryandWagsinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Henry and Wags in Behind the Scenes clip WagsinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Wags in Behind the Scenes clip TheWiggles,TerriandBindiIrwin.jpg|The Wiggles, Terri and Bindi AnthonyinWigglySafariAd.jpg|Anthony in an ad JeffandAnthonyinWigglySafariAd.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in ad TheOtherWigglesinWigglySafariAd.jpg|The Other Wiggles in ad TheWigglesinWigglySafariAd.jpg|The Wiggles in ad TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafariAd.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in ad MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray and Captain in Behind the Scenes clip CaptainandGreginWigglySafariAd.jpg|Captain and Greg in ad TheWigglesinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggles in Behind the Scenes clip AustraliaZoo-BehindtheScenes5.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Australia Zoo" ThewigglesonthesetofWigglySafari.jpg|On the set with Steve Irwin and Paul Paddick Thewiggleswithsteveirwin.jpg|The Wiggles and Steve Irwin 61373567_1355382604602013_8443751540379877376_n.jpg DVD/VHS Gallery Australian releases WigglySafariVHS,DVDandCD.jpg|VHS, DVD and CD WigglySafari-VHSCover.jpg|Full AUS VHS Cover 51B33421-B3E8-43FF-80E5-13C098A3A6D3.png|AUS Inlay WigglySafariAUSTape.jpeg|AUS VHS tape WigglySafari-DVD.jpg|Full DVD Cover IMG_7824.JPG|Inlay WigglySafari-Disc.jpg|Disc WigglySafari.jpg|2005 Re-release cover WigglySafari-InsideCover.jpg|Inside Booklet WigglySafarI-TourInformation.jpg|Tour Information WigglySafariCD&DVD.jpeg|CD & DVD Cover File:WIgglySafari-CD&DVDSpine.jpg|CD & DVD Spine WigglySafariCD&DVDBack.jpeg|CD & DVD Back Cover WigglySafariInlayLeft.jpeg|Inlay Left Side WigglySafariInlauRight.jpeg|Inlay Right Side issue27.jpg|The Wiggles Magazine: Lets go on Safari! North American releases WigglySafari-USVHSCover.jpg|US VHS Cover D49197F2-D77C-43A0-99A9-F82583298907.jpeg|Back cover w/ "Not for Individual Sale" sticker (possible screener) WigglySafariSlipcover.jpeg|Slipcase Cover WigglySafariSlipcoverSpine.jpeg|Spine WigglySafariSlipcoverTop.jpeg|Top WigglySafariSlipcoverBack.jpeg|Back cover VHS-The-Wiggles-Wiggly-Safari-Steve-Erwin-Crocodile-Hunter-_57.jpg|US VHS Tape F8DE7E0F-573F-4024-B64B-BF2A9A570796.jpeg|Canadian VHS Cover C2B189F0-6E34-48E2-AB3F-035A4CD3A15F.jpeg|Spine 83D11C78-7DC5-48F7-BE50-E800DB552F0A.jpeg|Back cover 2A113C58-FFB0-41E7-94DE-598B28E71149.jpeg|Tape WigglySafariUSADVDFullCover.jpg|Full US DVD Cover File:WigglySafariUSDisc.jpeg|US Disc WigglySafariUSADVD.jpg|20th Century Fox Re-release Disc C44E0983-4155-4D65-A656-EB5B6AEC352C.jpeg|Canadian 20th Century Fox Re-release Disc 51N1Lw9ZcgL.jpg|Warner Home Video re-release DVD cover File:A6CC511B-A4EA-4447-BC40-B27A795A451A.jpeg|Back Cover s-l1300.jpg|Disc Other releases 51-Uf7HUQJL.jpg|UK DVD Cover File:0F044A43-83A8-45D6-879B-409BA711F614.jpeg|UK DVD Back Cover WP_20160115_005.jpg|Inside cover 20160709_163516.jpg|Disc The-Wiggles-Wiggly-Safari-Steve-Irwin-Vintage-Dvd-Vg-Preloved.jpg|HK DVD Cover 034218.jpg|HK Back Cover 090473F3-1A65-4664-9C89-46234F59AC58.jpeg|Disc 36DC79D3-A36F-43B4-8BA8-14F7C24160E3.jpeg|AUS Bootleg Disc 29BE4958-17F7-40DF-9A2E-78F037D99D28.jpeg|US Bootleg Spine 4C4EBE91-6367-49C5-A46B-DAEA67B4FC63.jpeg|UK Insert 260F47F4-9788-4186-B573-547DA05C7F7D.jpeg|Back of the insert WigglySafari-iTunesCover.png|iTunes Cover File:WigglySafariAmazon.jpg|Amazon Prime VHS & DVD Gallery AUS VHS WarningScroll1.png|Warning scroll WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png|Roadshow Entertainment logo (Full Screen) WigglySafariGeneralExhibition.jpeg ABCVideoLogo5.png|ABC Video logo ABCForKids1998Promo14.jpeg|ABC For Kids Promo WiggleBayTrailer.png AUS DVD ABCDVDLogo2002.png|ABC DVD Logo ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids Logo WiggleBayTrailer.png|Wiggle Bay trailer WigglySafari-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Song used: The Crocodile Hunter (Instrumental)) WigglySafari-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: Australia Zoo/Wobbly Camel/Dorothy Queen Of The Roses) WigglySafari-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Song used: Do The Owl/You Might Like A Pet/We're The Crocodile Band) WigglySafari-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Song used: Koala La La) WigglySafari-LearnMoreAboutAnimalsMenu.jpg|Learn More About Animals menu (Song used: Koala La La) WigglySafari-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: Butterflies Flit) US Screener VHS US VHS File:PurpleStoneFBIWarningScreen.png File:PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen1.png File:PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen2.png File:HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG File:AngelinaBallerina-RoseFairyPrincess&AngelinaintheWingsVHSTrailer.png File:Kipper-AmazingDiscoveries!VHSTrailer.png File:Dorothy'sMagicalBirthday.jpg File:BobtheBuilder-BobSavesTheDayTrailer.png File:Barney-RoundandRoundWeGoVHSTrailer.jpg US DVD File:PurpleStoneFBIWarningScreen.png File:PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen1.png File:PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen2.png File:HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG File:AngelinaBallerina-RoseFairyPrincess&AngelinaintheWingsVHSTrailer.png File:Kipper-AmazingDiscoveries!VHSTrailer.png File:Barney'sBeachPartyVHSTrailer.jpeg BobtheBuilder-Bob'sWhiteChristmasVHSTrailer.jpeg WigglySafari-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Song used: The Crocodile Hunter (Instrumental)) WigglySafari-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: Australia Zoo) WigglySafari-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Song used: Do the Owl) WigglySafari-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Song used: Koala La La) WigglySafari-LearnMoreAboutAnimalsMenu.jpg|Learn More About Animals menu (Song used: Koala La La) WigglySafari-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: Butterflies Flit) UK DVD File:UKWarningScreen.png|Warning Screen File:HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG File:Wiggly Safari-UK DVD Menu.jpg|DVD Menu WigglySafari-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: Australia Zoo) WigglySafari-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Song used: Do the Owl) WigglySafari-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Song used: Koala La La) WigglySafari-LearnMoreAboutAnimalsMenu.jpg|Learn More About Animals menu (Song used: Koala La La) WigglySafari-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: Butterflies Flit) BobTheBuilderBuiltToBeWildUKTrailer.png 2007 US DVD File:WarnerBrosWarningScreen2005(Fullscreen).png File:WarnerHomeVideoLate1996Logo(Fullscreen).jpeg File:APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer.png File:APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer2.png File:APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer3.png File:SpaceDancing!(AnAnimatedAdventure)trailer.png|Space Dancing! trailer WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian1.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian2.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian3.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian4.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian5.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian6.jpeg HK DVD Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:2002